Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
As a method of increasing the printing speed of a printing apparatus, successive overlapped conveyance of printing media has been proposed. Successive overlapped conveyance indicates a conveyance method of conveying a plurality of printing media while the leading edge of the succeeding printing medium overlaps the trailing edge of the preceding printing medium when images are successively printed on the printing media (for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-15881). Successive overlapped conveyance makes it possible to further increase the printing speed, as compared with a conveyance method of starting to feed the succeeding printing medium after the end of printing of the preceding medium or a conveyance method of successively conveying the printing media while decreasing the gap between the printing media.
A pair of rollers are generally used to convey a printing medium. The pair of rollers include a driving roller and a driven roller pressed against the driving roller. The pair of rollers nip and convey a printing medium, and the conveyance amount of the printing medium is controlled by controlling the rotation amount of the driving roller.
In successive overlapped conveyance, the pair of rollers nip and convey two printing media. In this case, the thickness of a conveyance target is different from that when one printing medium is nipped and conveyed. Also, the two printing media may slip. Therefore, the conveyance accuracy of the printing media may decrease, resulting in degradation in printing quality.